


Anak-anak Laut

by kindoff



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Canon, Family, Gen, Post-Canon, laut, pantai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atticus mengajak kami menginap di pantai. Aku dan Jem terlibat permainan keren berjudul Sampai Sejauh Mana Kau Bisa Menggulingkan Saudaramu Sendiri ke Tengah Laut.</p><p>Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anak-anak Laut

**Author's Note:**

> to kill a mockingbird (c) harper lee  
> Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat-nya kak ucik

Kata Jem, satu waktu ketika matahari hampir terbenam, dia sedang menyukai seseorang. Hal ini tentu saja menarik perhatianku, sangat menarik hingga andaikata Atticus tidak datang tepat waktu, aku dan Jem mungkin sudah mencapai level serius dalam permainan keren berjudul Sampai Sejauh Mana Kau Bisa Menggulingkan Saudaramu Sendiri ke Tengah Laut.

Jem berkata oh, Scout, sebenarnya tidak berguna juga menceritakan hal ini padamu karena demi celana robek Dill pekan lalu, kau pasti belum pernah merasakan seperti ini, kan, dan asal kautahu, tatapanmu itu tidak tampak galak sama sekali, kau lebih mirip seekor tikus kecil yang terjepit! Aku meraih kerah baju Jem, mengatai Jem sok tahu karena  aku juga pernah—atau sedang—merasakannya. Jem langsung bertanya siapa. Aku tidak mau memberitahu Jem. Jem berjanji akan memberi tahu pula siapa yang dia taksir. Saat aku menyebut nama Dill, tawa Jem meledak seketika—Scout, kautahu janji pernikahan Dill itu konyol—dan kami sudah berguling-guling di pasir selama beberapa menit ketika Atticus melerai. Maksudku, aku juga tahu kalau itu konyol, tapi aku tidak berusaha memberitahu Dill. Kupikir Dill pun tahu. Kupikir semua orang tahu.

Kausku dan Jem basah tersaput ombak di beberapa bagian. Sela-sela jemari dan kuku kaki kami belepotan pasir. Tapi Atticus tidak memarahi kami. Lagipula, kenapa juga Atticus harus marah? Dia sudah melihat yang lebih parah dari sekadar tarik-lalu-jambak.

Jem dan aku menghabiskan masing-masing sepuluh menit di kamar mandi. Aku menggosok belakang telinga kuat-kuat untuk membersihkan pasir yang menempel, termasuk rambutku.

Atticus kembali mengajak ke tepi pantai. Dia menyuruh kami memakai jaket. Jem mengancingkan jaketnya tinggi-tinggi sampai dagu, tapi aku hanya memeluk jaketku di dada lalu mengikuti Atticus keluar pondok. Kami hanya perlu berjalan beberapa meter untuk terjun dan berenang-renang di laut, yang mana, dilarang Atticus. Mungkin Atticus takut kami bakal hanyut dan hilang dari hidupnya selamanya. Ketika Jem mengatakan hal itu, Atticus menatap Jem sejenak, sebelum kembali ke koran pagi yang dibeli dari kios dekat pondok, dan menyuruh Jem menghabiskan makanannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Atticus, tapi tatapan Atticus tidak lebih dari tatapan mempertimbangkan apakah Jem sebaiknya dibelikan majalah baru atau tidak. Kupikir Atticus sudah menduga kalimat semacam itu akan keluar dari mulut Jem atau aku.

Aku dan Jem sedang menikmati libur semester. Aku naik ke kelas tiga sementara Jem naik ke kelas tujuh. Itu berarti sudah dua tahun aku berpisah dengan Miss Caroline dan permainan kartunya. Mungkin aku akan melihat Burris Ewell masuk lagi ke kelas Miss Caroline hanya untuk membuatnya menangis lagi dan pulang setelah menyemburkan serangkaian ucapan kurang ajar. Aku tidak akan terlalu terkejut andaikata itu terjadi. Malah, aku sedikit membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti.

Atticus mendapat libur dari pekerjaan di badan legisatif. Bibi Alexandra pulang ke Finch’s Landing—atau berlibur, karena Bibi akan kembali lagi ke Maycomb. Calpurnia pun sedang libur. Atticus memahami kemuraman di antara aku dan Jem yang kehabisan stok kegiatan—tidak mungkin, kan, kami bertamu ke rumah Mr. Arthur “Boo” Radley atau merusuhi lahan bunga Miss Maudie setiap hari. Jadi ketika Atticus menawari kami menginap di pantai selama tiga hari tiga malam, aku dan Jem langsung menyambutnya senang hati.

“Pakai jaketmu,” kata Atticus.

“Tapi,” aku menunjuk laut di hadapan kami. “Di sini udaranya hangat.” Atticus tidak memaksaku. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jem ikut melepas jaket.

Itu adalah kali pertamaku melihat laut di malam hari. Lautnya tenang, dengan anak-anak ombak jinak berlarian mencium bibir pantai, menyapu kakiku dan Jem yang telanjang. Rasanya dingin dan menyegarkan. Atticus memakai sepatunya yang biasa, jadi dia hanya berdiri di belakang kami, mengawasi. Aku menoleh sekilas pada Atticus. Tidak dapat menahan diri berpikir, bahkan di saat seperti ini, Atticus tetap terlihat seperti pengacara yang berdiplomasi dengan tenang untuk membela Tom Robinson.

Karena kukira Jem sudah terlalu besar untuk main kejar-kejaran, aku menyerahkan jaketku pada Atticus dan maju tanpa mengajak Jem. Anak-anak ombak kadang meraih kakiku, kadang tidak. Aku menggunakan Atticus sebagai patokan, jika dia bersuara dan berkata aku terlalu dekat dengan laut, maka aku akan mundur. Air sudah merendam setengah betisku tapi Atticus belum berkata apa-apa, jadi kuanggap tidak masalah.

Aku menoleh, kudapati Jem melakukan hal serupa. “Kau tidak bisa main air sendirian, kan, Scout?” Aku menganggapnya deklarasi perang,

Di sela-sela hantaman airku pada Jem dan gebyuran air Jem padaku, aku sempat bertanya-tanya apakah itu senyum tipis di wajah Atticus. Mungkin Atticus ingin ikut bermain air, tapi tidak mungkin dengan sepatu dan mantel panjang seperti itu. Setelah kupikir lagi pun, aku tidak bisa membayangkan lelaki seperti ayahku melompat ke air hanya untuk bermain-main. Jadi aku kembali pada Jem dan lanjut menghamburkan amunisi air laut padanya.

Ketika kami berjalan kembali ke pondok—basah kuyup kecuali jaket di tangan Atticus dan Atticus sendiri, tapi aku dan Jem tampaknya mencipratkan gerimis kecil dari kaus-kaus kami ke celana panjang Atticus—Jem bertanya apakah Atticus menyukai laut. Atticus bertanya balik. Jem menjawab ya, laut itu menyenangkan. Atticus bilang, dia pun cukup menyukai laut. Aku bertanya apakah di umurnya yang sekarang, Atticus masih memiliki hasrat bermain air di laut.

Jawab Atticus, “Nak, aku sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu bermain di laut sepanjang hidupku.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) ini arsip bahasa Indo pertama  
> 2) padahal saya butuh asupan tentang keluarga finch  
> 3) berarti arsip bahasa Indonesia di sini harus disuburkan ya  
> 4) headcanon = atticus waktu kecil suka sekali main di laut, mungkin dia dulu tinggal dekat pantai? love this character tho  
> 5) saya tahu judulnya nggak nyambung  
> 


End file.
